Their Personal Chemistry
by MasroorWWETNA
Summary: Sequel to "Sugar". After their little "incident" , Kai and Hilary have developed a bond, and their bond is their personal chemistry. Rated (M)


**Their own personal **_**"Chemistry"**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE AND ITS CONTENTS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO TAKAO AOKI, I ONLY OWN THE CONCEPT OF THE STORY. Sequel to "Sugar"

Two completely different people with different aspects about everything can never be put together as an "item": he is placid, calm, cool and collective; silent, he keeps only to himself, never speaks, never expresses any sort of emotions what so ever, he acts like he doesn't exist around people. But all in all, he is serious and yet caring.

She is the complete opposite of him: bustling, lively, active, somewhat naïve and she speaks literally all the time and makes sure that everyone follows her, she acts like she's the boss around, and everyone must follow her commands, thus she can rightfully be called strict. She is yet also caring and sweet at the same time, making sure that everyone she knows, especially _him_ are fine and are having no problems. And she makes mistakes, a lot of them, and some of her decisions aren't supported by everybody.

They say that like attracts like, but between the above mentioned two individuals, there is a science; there is _chemistry. _And what is the law of chemistry? Unlike and like attract: positive attracts negative, and they join together to from one cohesive unit. But this is my dear readers, their _outer chemistry_.

In private, these two are completely different from what they appear in the peoples' eyes. In private, he's a caring lover; he is strong, caring, loving, harder than iron, protective of her, loving her, respecting her no matter what, and at the time of "making love" he is more stronger, he is more sexier; he keeps his partner to himself and only to himself, and he tries to give her pleasure in all sorts of ways, no matter how peculiar. He keeps an eye on her, so she may never get out of his loving sight ever again, and he'll regret if even a single ordinary scratch appears on her glowing skin.

In private, she is a wild one, untamed, free, always making sure that she pleases _her_ man in very possible manner. She always makes sure to keep him happy, and is ready to sacrifice herself for the purpose of keeping the smile of his face untouched. She always made sure he's happy, but he would always be happy as long as she would be around and he would keep her safe in his arms.

These two have there own chemistry and their own little world, where no one could ever interrupt whatever they were doing, they would be free from all sorts of evil and distress they faced throughout their lives, and hence took care of each other like they were taking care of themselves.

"Ahh….. Kai, yeah…. That's _soo_ right." The female moaned out the male's name, _Kai Hiwatari._

"Hn, I know you like it when I stroke my hands over your stomach, Hilary." Kai whispered the female's name, _Hilary Tachibana._ After their little incident which happened a few weeks ago, they finally accepted each other as their eternal love and made sure that no one would ever know about their secret relationship, and they intended to keep their relationship a secret because they both know that they would be disapproved by their friends. But despite this apparent pressure, the two don't give a damn about what the others might think about them, as mentioned above, they just wanna go somewhere far away from everyone and just have each other. They just want each other, and no one else.

"Ah! Kai, please….. You're- you're making me!" Hilary was feeling so much pleasure from Kai's touches that she couldn't even complete her sentences.  
"I'm making you what, Hilary?" He whispered sexily into her ear, making her shudder. He always did this, he would tease her until she couldn't bear it, and then for some time she would tease him, but then he would tease her even more, and it drove her f'n crazy, but she f'n loved it.

"Hilary….. There is no one here, just you and me….. So cut the crap, if you wanna moan, moan…" He gave her permission to man, she was backing up as the thought that someone would hear them and think that what is going on between the two.

"Ah, yes!" She moaned loudly, with freedom. She wore her pink loose shirt which she used to wear years back (in V-Force). The shirt, however, was bigger than her size, thus covered her down to her pelvis. She wore her black bra and thongs under the shirt, while he only wore seemingly tight blood red pajama like pants and nothing on top, which made him reveal his sexy torso: his wide, broad chest, his perfect abs, his toned stomach and pectorals, his stunning shoulders and long arms full of strong muscles (made specifically for hugging Hilary), he was tall, about 6 foot 6 inches, though he was well built, he was lean i.e. he wasn't buffed up. She was also made specifically the way Kai likes women, curvaceous, but not too much. She had ample breasts, a firm round and perfect ass to fit with her perfect hourglass body, and had a toned stomach. She had this curve on her legs and shoulders that made her look appealing, her hairs were longer now, reaching down her back, with the last few ten to fifteen inches being tied with a rubber band. Yup, she had developed in a rather sexy manner, just like Kai.

He turned her around, so she was face to face with him. Her eyes did all of the talking, and he was equally taking part in the conversation; his eyes spoke softly to hers, he knew that she was hurt, tormented and abused emotionally and psychologically by people, as a teen she was isolated' cause she was "somewhat different from people", she was bullied and no one would look at her. The, she met Kai, from that point of her life; he would be there for her. He would listen to her stories and thoughts, no matter how obscure and childish they may have seemed, but he would listen and in turn, she would listen to him, his stories from the abbey; going away from his native country and spending time in the abbey (no, his home country isn't Japan), enduring all of the abuses from his grandfather and Boris gave him and about his tormented life. She would give him moral support and would tell him that he was never alone, because for being so kind to her to actually pay a wee bit of attention towards her, she would commit herself to spend the rest of her days with him, and he committed to do the same.

Consequently, they developed a bond so strong, so personal that to this day, the never separated. They would stick together in every twist and turn of life, and one day that bond turned into something more powerful and passionate than the bond itself: it turned into love.

His hand trailed over her cheek slowly and timidly, so that she may feel no pain. No one would ever hurt _his_ Hilary ever again, this was Kai's motto. No one would ever cause _her_ Kai any sorrow again, this was Hilary's motto. Clearly, they loved each other and wanted the best for each other.

"Kai…." Hilary said softly as she continued caressing her cheek. He smiled softly at her; his eyes were half-closed. She smiled back, as she came closer to him and kissed him, he kissed back. She snaked her arms around his neck and he hugged her intimately towards him, they shared a soft kiss which later turned into a passionate one. The frenzy of love consumed their thoughts, as Kai began to enter his tongue into her mouth, she too felt his tongue with hers, and the duo began to battle it out with their tongues for dominance. He ran his hand over her back, whilst his other hand was going to her lower region, feeling her pelvis. She twitched at his touch and replied by delicately running one hand through his hair and the other onto the hem of his pants, urging him to take them off. He smirked at her attempts during the kiss, and deepened up the lip lock with her. She continued to run her hand down his pants, feeling his erection, which was beginning to from a bulge in his pants. He pulled away from the kiss due to Hilary's acts. Looking down where her hand was on his pants, he looked at her, she was giving him naughty expressions. Smirking at her he said," Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do not you have any patience, Hilary?" She bit her lower lip in sexuality and replied, "No." Smirking at her again, he bent forward and began nuzzling in her left shoulder, slowly kissing it, licking it, and running his tongue over her exposed shoulder blade (the shirt was loose from the collar).

Hilary tilted her head sideways and moaned out his name slowly and sexily. As he continued to nuzzle within her shoulders and occasionally nibbling her shoulder, she brought her hands onto his back and began feeling his back, running her hands all over the smooth surface. He continued to nip and nibble her shoulder, until he pulled away, leaving barely visible bite-marks on her skin. She looked at him, her smirk was getting wider and something told him that she was going to want him to get even naughtier.

"Kai?" She asked playfully.

"Yes?" He replied simply, tilted his hear quarter sideways smirking.

"Aren't you gonna spank me?" She asked him, thus got cocked eyebrows from him.

"What made you a fan of my spankings?" He asked naughtily, getting a giggle from the brunette.

"Well…. You did." She simply replied, whilst Kai only smirked at her. 

"Well, I like your eagerness for my hands on your ass, but it's a shame that your request cannot be complied at the time, please try again later." He replied, mocking a telephone operator. 

"What da ya mean I can't- KAI!" Hilary couldn't finish her sentences as Kai lifted her up and threw her on the bed, getting on top of her, he began forcefully kissing her. She replied back with full force of her own, which proved nothing compared to Kai's manliness. His hands got behind her and tightly wrapped around the brunette's slim figure. She too forcefully hugged him by the neck, thus an intense make out session was under way. She felt his hands going up to her head and intertwined his fingers with her hair, feeling the silkiness of her chocolaty brown hair, feeling every hair within his reach. She moaned at his delicate touch, as they pulled away from the kiss.

Kai kissed her shoulder, and Hilary ran her tongue lightly over his neck. Frenzy, ecstasy, bliss, craze, love, _lust,_ hey you name 'em! All of the words could be implied on the circumstances in which the two were in. He felt her hand again on his pants, feeling his erection through it. Pulling back from the kiss, he began to put a trail of short, sweet kisses over her whole body, whilst slowly taking her shirt off. She moaned at his actions, as Kai was successful in taking off Hilary's shirt to a certain limit so her breasts would be seen. She began to unbutton his jeans, but in a snap, he caught her hands. She looked at him with anger and slight frustration, he only smirked at her. Damn! He was evil, but he loved her nonetheless.

Now that he was looking into her eyes, and as he pulled her shirt off of her again, but not completely! Kai's eyes slowly went to her breasts: so fine, plump, fresh, perky and beautiful. He first smirked, and then smiled at her chest, she blushed at his looks. His intensions were full of love and sexuality at the time, as he pinned Hilary's either hands on the side of her, thus giving his mouth full access to her breasts… Through her bra?!

"KAI!" She moaned loudly as without thought Kai began to suck on Hilary's nipple, through her bra! She moaned his name again and again, arching her back up and bucking her hips up. His tongue was definitely made to pleasure Hilary's gorgeous body. He then switched to the other breast and too gave it the same treatment he gave to the first one. And yet again, Hilary moaned out his name in ecstasy. Oh! The pleasure she felt was too overwhelming, she felt as if she was going to die and go to Heaven from the pleasure provided by the sexy blunette.

Then, he decided to let go of Hilary's arms. She then took this tiny window of opportunity and spin him around, so now he was under her and she was on top of him, looking into his eyes with an intense stare, he replied with a cold, yet cocky and calm stare whilst smirking evilly. She swallowed hard, as shivers and jolts began to climb up and down her spine, causing to shriek softly, which caught Kai's attention.

"Are you alright, Hilary?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine." She replied while smiling, well at-least trying to smile. He looked up at her with concern; though he would behave naughtily with Hilary at the time of sex, Kai would always keep his senses alert should anything go wrong. Similarly then, he got up to Hilary; who was still straddling him,

"Hils… is there a problem, if there is, then tell me." He told her, she looked into his eyes and said,

"Kai…. I'm kinda afraid…" She said, timidly.

"Afraid? Why? Is it the sex? Am- am I too hard for you?" He asked feeling worried.  
"No, no. It's just that…. This thing going on between us, this- this affair, this won't go out in public, right?" She asked timidly.  
"What? No, no! Of-course not! Hilary…. This thing between us, this affair, this isn't the public's concern, in-fact, this ain't nobody's concern! This…. is our concern." He said, and received a contented smile from Hilary. 

"Hilary, you know well as I do that I'll do anything to protect you." He said, to which Hilary replied by lifting her shirt off, showing him a full view of her clothed breasts again, causing him to smirk.

"You know Kai…. All these years I have trusted you a lot, and after our little "_sexual adventure_" a few weeks ago, I trust you even more." She said, whilst smirking at him, still holding onto her shirt, so her breasts were on full display. 

Now, you may find this way weird, and it is! But Hilary knows that she can trust on Kai and reveal her body to him, without feeling even a shadow of doubt that he will expose her, he wouldn't do that. And that what made Hilary say the above to him while showing him her fantastic body. 

"Hilary... You know that you can trust me, and that's why I can trust you, and that's why you're showing your boobs to me." He said, smirking, she smirked back and got closer to him and began kissing him again; letting go of the shirt as it loosely fell back. He felt her breasts through the silky shirt, and began massaging both of them with either of his hands, she moaned at his actions. She pushed him on the bed, as she pulled from the kiss, Kai stopped whatever he was doing and began to roam his hands over her back, while Hilary began planting short kisses of her own all over Kai's well built chest, over his abs and on his stomach. She licked his belly button as well, which caused him to give out a rough groan, signaling that she was doing a good job. She brushed her hand on the thin line of hair under his naval, which disappeared into his pants. He again moaned at her action, she smirked at the reaction. Then, in a second he flipped them both over again, so he was on top and whist he done that, he, unbeknownst to Hilary, had unpinned and took off her bra, thus leaving her only in the huge shirt and her thongs.

"Ooooh Kai….. Me like you taking my bra off without me knowing, so slick!" She commented sexily, whilst nipping her lower lip in arousal.

"Hn, maybe that's why you used "Me" instead of "I", you idiot you." He commented while smirking, she blushed at what he said. 

Without warning, Kai dove in on her, and once again began sucking Hilary's nipples through her shirt (weird, eh?) while Hilary made her way to his pants, and un zipped them, and pulled out his long, hard and throbbing erection. He pulled from sucking her nipples and bit her neck gently.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" He asked her again, "No." She replied as Kai smirked at her actions as he secretly pulled off her thongs while she was lost in his eyes. But as soon as she began feeling the wind in her lower sensitive regions, Kai immediately turned her around and placed her prone (stomach first) and inserted his erection into her awaiting, wet and tight womanhood. She moaned when she felt him inside her, as she slowly pulled himself out, but not completely, he heard her whimper in pain.  
"Hil- Hilary… Am I hurting you?" He asked, while she shuddered feeling her walls tighten around him.

"Huh? Oh, no- no! Kai, you're great, you're the best. Just, keep going, faster…. Harder….." She requested him and he complied, beginning to go in and out, in and out, in and out faster and harder. She moaned at his actions, she wanted to kiss him, but being supine she found problems doing so, but Kai managed to get closer to her (he is 6 ft 7in after all) and kissed her. She placed her hand behind his head to deepen up the kiss, as he continued to hammer away, whilst his hands were busy in giving her breasts some more treatment. Oh! The ecstasy being felt by the two during the sex was unbelievable and pleasurable. She felt his hands beginning to rub and play with her nipples, and still felt Kai's erection pounding hard into her, she moaned during the kiss. He was fucking unbelievable during sex, and he would be doing erotic and dirty things to Hilary during sex, which caused lightening jolts to be transferred up and down her spine.

"Kai! I'm gonna… cum!" Hilary said as when she said "cum" he came inside her, she also came, they both shuddered from the waves of euphoria going through their veins. He slopped on top of her, then after sometime, came out from inside of her and lied on the bed, supine and panting hard. This was just one of their personal moments, but my dear readers, this was only the beginning…

"Kai?" Called out a prone Hilary who was apparently, all worn-out.

"Yeah?" He called back.  
"Thant…was…great…." She said.  
"Hn." He replied.

After some time, they both got onto their respective pillows, Hilary asked,"Out of curiosity, Kai…. Are you still… Hard?" She asked him with a tone showing embarrassment, causing Kai to lift up his head to look at her with an astonishing look.  
"Hilary… Are you still….." Kai stopped, as Hilary continued.  
"Horny? Yeah. Sa- Sorry Kai… I – I shouldn't have asked this, I- I…" But this time Hilary was stopped when Kai guided her hand inside the bed sheets and onto his _still rock hard_ member, she gasped with she felt it, as she grasped it tightly, Kai let out a loud moan,

"You mind if I…." Hilary asked, looking at Kai, blushing. Kai knew what she was going to ask for, _again_. So, without further delay, he flipped Hilary onto her back, whilst taking off her shirt, thus leaving her fully naked and he took off his pajama like pants.

As he sat on the bed, he got a chance to look at Hilary's magnificent body, magnificent _curvaceous _body: Her face was always pretty; she had gotten a light tan on her skin, her lips still beautiful, her ruby eyes gleaming with love and pleasure. Going further down, he gazed at her fully plump and fresh breasts, perky, pink nipples, a flat stomach, curvy hips, and amazing, long legs with thick thighs. He smirked at the sight. She flipped herself and got prone so that he could look at her magnificent ass, so curvy, it was looking really fat, fresh, plumped up, just like Kai likes his women.

"Like what you see?" Hilary said as she placed her head on her hands, looking up at him,

"Mm-hmm." He replied as she smiled at him, and going on her back again, she saw his body: Well built. Long arms, a muscular torso, wide chest with cute pink nipples, a perfect 6 pack abs, side pectorals, his legs were also well built, though he was muscular, but not too muscular i.e. he looked lean but sexy, not all buffed up that he would fat.

She sat up and enveloped her lips with his, he ran his hands over her back and she felt his long locks with her hands. He licked her lips lightly, asking Hilary to bring her tongue into play, which she did; they both massaged each others' tongues, ran them over each other, licking each part of the other's tongue, as she lied down, they continued to French-Kiss. Kai pulled back, and decided to give Hilary what she wanted.

Positioning himself at her moist entrance, he was about to enter when Hilary stopped him.  
'Kai… I know this is gonna sound weird, but fuck me in the ass." She requested, as he looked at her, surprised. 

'Hil- Hilary? Your ass…. Isn't – isn't it gonna hurt?" He asked.

"Well, yeah…. But I want na, Kai. I want you in there, I want you in me." She said, Kai thought for a second and then inserted himself slowly into her ass, she flashed opened her eyes and gasped and moaned loudly, he too moaned loud. Her vagina wasn't new to him, thus he could enter with ease, but her ass was tighter than the former, thus the duo felt pain, but pleasure at the same time he bent down, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him into yet another heated kiss as Kai slowly began his movement within her ass.

She moaned out name in pleasure, as Kai began licking her neck, she bucked her hips up, and Kai continued to pound himself in her tight anal, Hilary's nails were digging into his back, creating marks on his back. She felt the sensation, and from the ecstasy of it, she got enough power to flip them again, so she was on top of him, straddling him. 

"Do you like the view, Kai?" She questioned the horny blunette below her, as her _enormous boobs _hung over her face and she began to ride him, feeling his huge cock in her ass. Kai intertwined his fingers with hers so that she may not lose her balance. As she began to ride him, seeing her huge boobs bouncing, Kai felt hornier and wanted Hilary to increase the pace.  
"Hn, I know you like my cock in your tight asshole, bitch." He said, calling her a "bitch" just to get her hornier.  
"Oh, Kai! I fucking love your huge, long, fat cock up my ass, fuck me fuck me!" She moaned as he complied with her request and began to trust his cock upwards inside her ass, thus causing her to automatically increase the pace. 

She continued to slam her ass down onto his thighs, whilst his cock continued to fuck her asshole roughly, hardly and fast, she moaned his name loudly as she felt his tongue on her nipples and he began sucking it like a baby, so he could milk her again and yes she _milked_, weird huh?!

"Kai, I love your cock in my ass, please, fuck me faster harder." She requested, but Kai felt a bit overworked, so… 

"Work harder, you big boobed cow! Why don't ya ride me faster, bitch?!" He said as he trusted harder inside her, she followed his rhythm with the same speed, slamming her ass with greater force and speed.  
"Kai! I'm gonna cum!" She moaned, he flashed an intense glare at her, which made her whole body shudder and twitch.

"Wait up, will ya?! I'm comin' soon…" He said, with the lat part being spoken out with a husky voice, which made Hilary more sexually aroused.  
"Oh, KAI! PLEAE, I'M GONNA CUM!" She moaned, Kai gave out an evil smirk, signaling another yet heated sieies of words.

"Hilary, tell me you're my bitch, you want my cock _real _bad…" He said as his hands went over her ass ahd squeezed it tightly.  
"Oh, Kai! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! PLEASE KAI, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!" She moaned, regardless of the fact that she was going to come at any moment.  
"Hilary…. Go ahread cum…" He said, while smirking,

"KAI!" She moaned his name out loudly as he cummed his whole load inside her, she also came and their juices mixed with each other as she arched up.  
"HILARY!" Kai was also managed to moan out Hilary's game in a rather sexy and throaty groan, as she fell down, _now _completely worn out, her breasts slopped all over his face. Erotic, eh?

"_Mmm, I like the feeling of this…. A lot!" _Kai mentally commented, as he also tried to gain his composure after this rather _sexed up night._

_NEXT MORNING…_

Okay, I dunno how, but some how, Hilary managed to get off of her_ sexual position _by Kai's help maybe and manages to get into his embrace and spent the rest of the night (obviously sleeping!) Her face is resting on his broad chest, with his large hands protecting her beautiful and delicate face from the scorching heat of the Sun, Kai is observed to be awake then, his eyes are half-closed, and he is smiling at the worn out brunette in his embrace.

_"Hn… No matter how we spent the night, Hilary… I still love you, and you know that….. My little angel, oh and yeah I didn't man to call you're a bitch, it's for the sake of arousal, and yeah you did ask me to call you it." _He mentally said as he kissed her on the forehead before closing his eyes and falling to sleep again.

So there you go, I hope you enjoyed it. See you later…


End file.
